A Very Gleeky Valentines Day
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by Episode S3x13 !  : Lots of couplings, ranges from fluff, to smut, to sadness. All name s  of characters in chapter will be in the chapter title. Enjoy! Spoilers- Episode 13, season 3-Heart.


So, i got a couple ideas of different coupl-ey story ideas from the valentine`s day idea. So, I know that valentine`s day is like pretty much over, and I don`t even celebrate glee, but glee in itself is like a holiday to me so i celebrate every episode. So yeah, here`s some things that popped in my head. They`ll range from smut, to fluff, to sad, to pretty much anything. Or even, if there`s something YOU would like to see, i`ll write a small drabble. (: Chapter titles will have the name(s) of the characters involved, and a little title. Ex. This chapter is going to be KurtxBlaine Love Pirate . Make sense? Yay? Okay.

so, here we go.

I do not own Glee! If i did, KLAINE WOULD HAVE FUCKING KISSED IN THIS EPISODE GODDAMNIT.

* * *

><p>Kurt laughed loudly, running up to Blaine as everyone finished singing Love Shack. Blaine smiled at him widely, holding open his arms. He took Kurt in, holding him tightly, nuzzling his face gently into his neck. He kissed Kurt`s neck gently and pulled back, smiling at him, brushing his cheek with his thumb.<p>

`Happy valentine`s day, Kurt.`

Kurt smiled brightly, putting both of his hands on Blaine`s face gently, leaning in and kissing him passionately. Everyone cheered for them, and Blaine grabbed at Kurt`s wrists, responding to the kiss deeply. He pulled back, leaning his forehead on Kurt`s. Kurt smiled, leaning into his ear.

`Let`s leave. Now that i`ve got you here, I don`t want to share you.`

Blaine smiled, nodding, grabbing Kurt`s hand and pulling him out of the building after Kurt grabbed his coat and belongings. They slipped out the door unnoticed, and walked to Blaine`s car. Blaine let go of Kurt`s hand, turning to say something when he noticed the box of chocolates in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at him and Kurt sighed.

`It`s a long story.`

Blaine smiled, kissing his forehead.

`You can tell me all about it tomorrow. I trust you Kurt.`

Kurt smiled, setting the box in the back of Blaine`s car and getting in. Blaine smiled as he started to drive.

`I have another suprise.`

Kurt blinked.

`What could be more suprising than you coming in last minute with a heart-shaped eye patch singing Love Shack? You love pirate. There`s an X over my heart, I swear, you just keep stealing more and more of it.`

Blaine laughed with Kurt as they drove up to Blaine`s driveway. Blaine practically fell out of the car he was so eager and Kurt just giggled at his demeanor. Blaine laced his fingers through Kurt`s and Kurt felt a blush rise to his face. They`d already had sex a numerous amount of times, and still, the touch of his fingertips always got him.

They walked through the front door, and Blaine locked the door behind them, and Kurt noted it was oddly quiet.

`Blaine? Where are your parents?`

`Gone. I saved up money and sent them to a special spa for couples for a few days as a valentine`s day gift.`

Kurt shook his head, smiling. Blaine pulled off his suit coat and overshirt, leaving him just in dress pants and a white undershirt. He held his hand out to Kurt, who gingerly took it, and Blaine walked him through the house and to the back door. He turned to Kurt, smiling.

`Close your eyes.`

Kurt smiled, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion, but he complied. As soon as Blaine was satisified, he pulled Kurt through the back door and gently onto the back deck. He closed the door, and led Kurt down the steps slowly.

`Okay. Open your eyes, Kurt.`

Kurt opened his eyes and gasped. The trees had all been strung with light lavender and white lights, and there were candles strewn everywhere, hundreds of them, all lit and flickering away. It was dark outside so the stars were shining brightly and it was a calm and peaceful night. It was oddly warm for February, but it made this suprise all the better. Kurt saw a blanket in the middle of the yard, with some beautifully wrapped boxes on it. Kurt turned to Blaine.

`Blaine, I-`

Blaine lifted his finger, smiling.

`Don`t say anything yet, Kurt. Open the boxes. Start with the big one.`

Kurt shut his mouth, smiling as he walked with Blaine, sitting down gently onto the blanket. He picked up the box, pulling at the bow and pulled the top off. He reached inside and gasped as he saw the white leather jacket he had been going on about for months. He turned to Blaine, his face incredulous.

`Blaine! This cost $568! _$568!_`

Blaine smiled.

`I thought it`d look cute on you, and you liked it, so I couldn`t help myself.`

Kurt shook his head, sighing, but happily folded it and put it back into the box. He opened the next one, which was slightly smaller. There was a cd sitting on the top, with a letter attached. The cd had _Kurt_ written in Blaine`s evident scrawl in sharpie on it, and Kurt smiled, opening the letter, and Blaine watched anxiously.

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,_

_ This gift is something I made. I had to do a lot of background research and ask questions to other glee kids, but I did it. This is a CD of every song you`ve ever sung at McKinley and at Dalton. __The last few songs are songs you and I sung together. Don`t ask how I got recordings of them, I have my ways. Kurt, I love you. I have my own copy of this cd, and I listen to it all the time. Your voice makes me feel warm_, _and it probably always will. I love you so much, Kurt, I can`t even explain it. I could say this out loud, but i`d be rambling and just go all over the place. So; Kurt, you`ve changed my life. And i`m not just saying that. Ever since I looked up to that soft, sweet voice on the Dalton staircase, and stared up into those soft powder blue eyes that suprise me every day by changing, i felt my heart swell. I was just too much of a prude to admit it to myself; i didn`t know how. You were perfect, I was me. But, i`m so glad I came to admit it. I would have lived every day of my life a lie, drifting in the confusion I was always in, wondering what I was fighting for, why I always strived to be better; I was preparing for you. To fight for the most important thing I would ever come in contact with. And that`s you, Kurt. I`ll always love you. Always._

_ Happy Valentine`s Day._

_ -Blaine Anderson._

Kurt`s eyes were swelling with tears, falling down his face in a flurry. One hand was over his mouth, hiding his wide smile as he took in sharp breaths. He looked up at Blaine who looked back, also teary-eyed.

`Blaine...`

Blaine just smiled, picking up the smallest box. He flicked it open and Kurt froze.

Sitting in blue velvet, was a small silver band with a small heart-shaped diamond on it. Kurt looked at it, then up at Blaine. Blaine smiled, rubbing his neck.

`It`s not an engagement ring, Kurt. I love you, and I would love to ask you to marry me right now. But, i know that i`m marrying you someday, and that`s that. So we have all the time we need for that.`

Blaine looked up, his strong face faltering as a look of sadness flashed in his eyes.

`You`re graduating soon Kurt.`

Kurt stared into his eyes, worrying where this was going. He pushed back all of his thoughts; Blaine HAD said they were going to get married someday. Break-ups were the last thing he needed to worry for.

`Kurt... I wake up every day, looking at the calender, wanting to go back. Just so spend more time with you. I don`t want to have to stand in the airport with my hands on the glass watching as your plane flies away to New York. I don`t want to have to sit in my bed every night knowing I won`t get to see your face the next day,`Blaine broke, and tears started to fall, and Kurt felt himself losing grip again as well, `Kurt, I love you so much... And, just, I wanted you to have something, something that you could always have on you, that no matter how hard things get, you could just look at it and remember someone thinks your perfect, someone`s waiting for you, someone loves you more than anything can be loved. Kurt, look inside the ring.`

Kurt looked inside the band, and gasped, his tears finally breaking past.

_Courage._

Blaine took the ring from him, gently placing it onto his left ring finger, and although the diamond was feminine, it suited him perfectly. He looked up at Blaine who just stared back.

`I`ll miss you every day. But you`re the source of my courage, Kurt. I`ll fight and wait for you.`He lifted his hand, showing the exact same band with a black gemstone in a heart shape instead of the diamond.

Kurt swallowed thickly, letting out a shaky breath.

`Can I speak now?`

Blaine smiled, and Kurt smiled back. He threw himself onto Blaine, hugging him tightly.

`Blaine... Blaine... I love you, so much... My gift for you is at home, and it`ll never be as good as any of this, god Blaine... You`re so perfect... I love you. I love you, and I know we`re going to get married someday. I know it. I never want to leave you. Never. And I never will. I promise you now. I`ll never leave you. You`re the best thing that has ever happened to me, Blaine Anderson.`

He pulled back and Blaine smiled brightly.

`You don`t need to give me a gift, Kurt. I already have all I could ever ask for.`

Kurt kissed him again, and his chest tightened in joy. He had never once thought he`d ever feel this way in his lifetime. But here he was, kissing the boy he loved under the stars, with a promise ring on his finger, and a future in store with him.

Kurt felt warmth envelop him. Finally. It was his turn to have the perfect love story.

No, he stopped himself. The imperfect love story; everything was amazing, but it was real. The little fights they`ve had. The make ups. The pure love. The flirting. The work. The strength. The _courage._

It was all real, imperfect, and hard.

But Kurt wouldn`t have it any other way.

* * *

><p>That was one of many things I could have typed as a KLAINE drabble. I like Kurt&amp;Blaine sex, sooo, there`ll be a smut one later on. No, i`m not a creep. It`s just really hot. Many people would agree with me.<p>

-Echo.


End file.
